


The Trinket's value

by Rhapsody the Bard (Rhapsody)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, No dwarves were killed truly, Tolkien Femslash Week, Tolkien Femslash Week Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsody%20the%20Bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haleth's companion thinks there is more than it meets the eye once the leader of the Haladin returns from a meeting with the Lord of Thargelion</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trinket's value

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tolkien Femslash Week Bingo. I made use of the following prompts from the story elements card: G36 Autumn Light and I11 A gold vein. From the four words card: I11 below, ankle, invisible, glacier and N27 early, skyline, almost, mask.

“You’re certain that he just gave you this?” Haleth’s first companion asked her as she traced the intricate carvings of the golden bracelet she was gifted earlier today by Caranthir, Lord of Thargelion. 

“Yes, it was a simple gift. He mention something of Nodrod’s dwarves discovering a golden vein in a glacier up North from here. Fine craftsmen he told me, it almost got one of the miners killed.” Haleth replied as she rubbed her ankle below the gifted jewel, as if an invisible bug had stung her there. Why on earth did she accept it? Was it because she did like his friendship and his easy manners?

Her friend snorted, “Leave it up to his Lordship to emphasize the hardship of creating this, as if it would be more valuable once someone died for it.”

“He is not like that,” Haleth defended him, “he is not the man to mask his intent by bragging about the cost of making it. Actually, you almost make me think you are a bit jealous.”

“Alright, it is very pretty,” Her friend admitted as she placed her hand on her plagued ankle. The touch of her cool hands made her shiver. Both said nothing and sat quietly together at their campfire. The nights grew cold swiftly, yet the sun brought brilliance to the autumn light as it set. Far too early for Haleth’s taste. She had always been a Midsummer child, enjoying the long and warm days that reminded her of the home they had left behind during their migration to the cold lands here.

“Do you think he would study the skyline as we do now?” Her friend interrupted her thoughts once more.

“Nilwen, please. Can we just stop talking about Caranthir? I had a meeting with him today. He gifted me this priced bracelet from a gold vein from the realm of Nogrod. Nobody was killed and never did he mention that he expected anything in return. Actually… “Haleth paused, then continued. “If he is that well informed, he does know by now my interest lies elsewhere. If that is what you are implying.”

“Good.” Nilwen smiled smugly.

“Good?”

“Yes, good. As little may be thought, even I need to hear from you that I am still on your mind.” Her friend complained. 

“My love for you does not fade so quickly as this autumn light. After all we have been through, you of all people should know that.” Haleth tried to keep any hint of disappointment from her voice.

“Aye, I know. And I am sorry. There will be no more mention of what’shisname, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Just ask for a nice sword the next time instead of this little trinket.”

“Nilwen!”


End file.
